Splashheart's Journey
by Mintykitpaw
Summary: Right before the clans leave the forest 5 cats are taken by twolegs, and they not only will have to get away but will have to find the clans. They not only have to find the clans, but they have to survive in an unfamiliar place with danger at every turn. PLEASE read and review! It means a lot to me!
1. Chapter 1

**_(Cats in italics are ones I made up, I DON'T OWN WARRIORS, but I do own those cats)_**

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Leopardstar – Spotted golden tabby she-cat

**Deputy: **Mistyfoot- Gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Mudfur-Long haired light brown tom

**Apprentice: **Mothwing- Dappled golden she-cat

**Warriors:**

Blackclaw- Smokey black tom

**Apprentice: **Volepaw

Heavystep- thickset tabby tom

**Apprentice:** Stonepaw

Stormfur- Dark gray tom with amber eyes

Hawkfrost- Dark brown tom with white underbelly and ice blue eyes

Swallowtail- Dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

_Splashheart- Pretty light brown dappled she-cat with green eyes and big ears_

_Lilypool- Pretty light gray tabby she-cat with green eyes _

_Reedfin- Dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes and white paws_

_Mossfeather- Black and white she-cat with blue eyes_

_Ripplepelt- Dark gray muscular tom with blue eyes and white undercoat _

_Petalface- Golden long-furred she-cat with green eyes (Splashheart and Lilypool's mother) _

**Apprentices: **

Volepaw- Small brown tabby tom

Stonepaw- Gray tom with blue eyes

**Queens:**

Dawnflower- pale gray she-cat

**Kits:**

Tumblekit- golden brown tabby tom with plump face

Pebblekit- Pale mottled gray tom

Minnowkit- Dark gray and white dappled she-cat with amber eyes

**Elders:**

Shadepelt- Very dark gray she-cat

Loudbelly- Dark brown tom

**Chapter 1**

"Splashheart! Lilypool! Splashheart! Lilypool!" I looked out over all the cats that were yowling me and Lilypool's new names into the sky. I

couldn't believe it. We were finally warriors! Leopardstar stood at the top of the Tallrock as we jumped down and went to our mother,

Petalface. The golden she-cat started to lick our glossy fur. "I'm so proud of you two! Lilypool, you have something in your fur!" Petalface

exclaimed. She started ripping out Lilypool's light gray fur and she yowled. "You're hurting me!" I snickered but then started yowling too as

she started pulling on my light brown dappled fur. Finally she stopped and we sighed in relief. "Well," she said "You two are lucky that it's

getting warmer out. I had to guard the camp in the middle of leaf-bare." I nodded. "That is lucky." A few more cats came up to great us,

including Reedfin, Mossfeather, and Ripplepelt. I twitched my whiskers in amusement, because Mossfeather practically had to drag her

brothers over. "Congratulations guys. I guess you'll be sleeping with us in the warriors den tomorrow." Lilypool nodded. "I know! It's going

to be so much better than sleeping in the apprentice's den." We all looked over to it. It was a small den made out of woven reeds and coated

with dripping moss. The warriors den was much bigger, and had no soaking wet moss to fall on your face in the middle of the night. I sighed.

The sun was going down and soon all the cats would be going back into their dens. I sat and shared tongues for a while, and one by one

queens, elders, warriors, and apprentices went into their dens. I got up at the same time as Lilypool and we walked down the grass walkway

in between the sedges. We plopped down and leaned back against the bushes. A twoleg walked past just a few feet from the river. Me and

Lilypool leaned farther into the bushes and looked at each other. My supposedly huge ears twitched as I heard another coming, calling out to

the first one. There had been a lot more twolegs than usual lately, but less twoleg kits. They came out used strange twoleg contraptions to

make the grass different colors and stick things in the mud. Finally they left, but now three younger-looking twolegs came. I could feel a

growl in my throat, but tried to stifle it. I couldn't though, the twolegs were two close, and it came out louder than I expected. The female

twoleg came over and shined a glowing thing right at us. Lilypool yowled and we tried to run for it. Mistyfoot came out of the warriors den,

followed by Reedfin and Mossfeather. Mistyfoot ran to Leopardstar's den and Mossfeather attacked the twoleg. The two other twolegs ran off

and returned with a small den-looking thing with holes in it. He opened it and the twoleg stuffed us inside. I tried to scratch them, but it

didn't work. They grabbed Reedfin and Mossfeather, too, and out them in the same one. Just then Ripplepelt ran out of the camp yowling,

"Give me back my littermates!" He jumped on the twoleg with the den and he dropped the cage, yelling in frustration. The female twoleg

tried to catch Ripplepelt several times, and, after getting some bloody scratches, caught him and put him in the same one. I was in the back,

and I scratched at the walls as I saw the rest of my clanmates race out of the camp, trying to catch up with us. But we were already in the

back of the monster, and as I heard the low rumble of the monster's belly I realized we may never see our clanmates again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I lifted my head when I heard a loud scratching noise. "Reedfin! Be quiet! I'm trying to sleep!" I whispered. He sat next to me, and the entire

time he had been scratching and scratching the door. "No! We have to get out of here!" I sat up and looked him in the eyes. I hesitated,

never noticing how blue they were, but shook it off. "Listen to me Reedfin. We will escape when they open it themselves. We can't escape

right now though." He sighed and hung his head. "Ok…" I lay back down and heard him lay down after a couple of minutes. We lay there,

but none of us could sleep. Finally we felt the monster stop and the den flew off the ledge, hitting the bottom on the side. We all fell on top

of each other, and I was at the bottom. Ripplepelt shifted to the side, followed by Mossfeather and then Lilypool. Finally Reedfin was able to

get up and I lay there, groaning. "Sorry Splashheart." I stood up and shook myself off before the twoleg opened up the belly. "Ok, guys as

soon as they open this thing let's make a run for it." We got ready, but instead of opening the door they just picked us up, and we tumbled

around again. Luckily, this time I was on top. They carried us into the twoleg nest and set us down. A twoleg with no fur came out and

started talking to the twoleg that had carried us. Then a female twoleg appeared and carried us into another room. She sat us down and

opened the door. The other twoleg came in and together they lifted us into another den, this one without any holes, and it was see-through.

There were kittypets in it, all plump and young. I was first, and as soon as I got there I realized this was going to be horrible. There was

another see-through wall, but this one let you see into the first room, and twoleg kits were ogling at them and poking the material. There

were fuzzy nests and little fake fuzzy mice. A black and brown kittypet padded up to them, his belly shaking with every step. "Hi! Who are

you?" "I don't know, Ollie, they seem dangerous." I looked around him and saw a tiny golden and white kittypet staring at them with huge

eyes. "Oh, Molly, they're fine!" he exclaimed. "We're clan cats." I said warily, looking around. "Cool! So you live in the forest? Is it true you

eat each other? Do you really eat blood and bones and fur?" He looked at us with big amber eyes. Ripplepelt stepped forward. "We don't eat

each other." Molly stepped forward a little. "Why are you here? Disrupting us? We're supposed to be acting cute for the twolegs!" And at

that, she whipped around, walked to the glass and began playing with a ball of something. I could hear the twolegs purr all the way the from

behind the wall. The other cat rolled his eyes. "Who are you?" Ripplepelt asked. "I'm Oliver, but most people call me Ollie. That's my sister,

Molly!" Then in a whisper he added, "She can be a pain in the butt sometimes, but I want to go in the forest!" He got those big eyes again. I

thought about having him help us escape, and then Mossfeather said just that. "Can you help us escape from here? You could come with us."

Ollie started jumping up and down. "Yes! So, what are your names?" We all answered, and then Ripplepelt pulled us aside. "How do we know

we can trust him?" Reedfin glared at him. "And who put _you _in charge?" Ripplepelt glared back and unsheathed his claws. Reedfin leaned

back as his towering littermate stood over him. Mossfeather came in between them; I noticed she had to do that a lot. "I agree with

Ripplepelt," Lilypool spoke up. I turned to her and noticed she had a look in her eyes. Did she like him? He _was _very muscular and lean, but

there was something about Reedfin that I… _Oh no I'm going crazy!_ What Mossfeather said next reminded her of the situation. "Guys! Pay

attention!" We turned to her and I realized that Ollie had joined us. "Ollie here has an idea, and I think that if his idea is good and it works

he can come with us." She nodded to Ollie and he stepped forward. "Ok, so here's my plan: We eat all the food and get the nofurs to get us

more. When they open the door Ripplepelt, you'll scratch them. Who's the fastest here?" Everyone looked to me and I shrugged. "I guess I

am." He nodded and continued, "Then you will distract them. You'll jump out and run around, but lead them away from the door and the

case." We all assumed that the door you used to get in and the case is what we were in. "Then, the rest of us will make a run for it, out the

doors, and BAM! We're free!" We all pondered this and then Reedfin asked "How will we get out the doors?" Ollie stood there for what

seemed like forever and then said "I don't know…" We all sighed and then Mossfeather spoke up. "What if we wait until another cat or dog is

brought in?" "What about the first doors?" Ollie asked. "Um… maybe… we could… I guess we'll just have to be lucky."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_"Brrring" _"Ok, come on guys!" I stood at my position, belly full, while Ripplepelt got into his. Eating all that kittypet food was hard, and

disgusting, but we managed it. Ollie went up to the glass and began mewing "Mrrow. Mrrrrow!" The twoleg looked over at us and saw our

bowls were empty. He walked over to get more food and opened the case, grabbing the bowl. Ripplepelt got down and pounced, holding on

to the furless twoleg's face. The twoleg dropped the bowl and it clattered on the floor, while he howled in pain. Then a golden-furred female

twoleg walked in and ran over to us. I jumped down and got her attention by scratching her legs. She gasped and tried to catch me. I ran

farther down the long hallway and got to a dead end. Looking up, I realized that the twoleg was right over me. I stood, frightened, until I

heard Reedfin telling me to run. I could see them running to the door, just as the twoleg with the dog walked in. Ripplepelt was leaving too,

and the door was closing. I dived under her legs and raced for the door. The dog was barking like mad, but it was just a tiny, fluffy white

one. There were dogs on our territory all the time, bigger than this, it was no big deal. I was about to swerve around the door, but a figure

jumped on me. I turned around and saw a golden face over mine. "M-molly!?" I stuttered. She dragged me back to the case as the door

closed. The twoleg with the now-bloody face glared down at me and put me back into the case. No one had noticed the other cats, and I

could see them as they exited the nest, running out the door as a twoleg kit opened it. I gasped. I hadn't made it! Turning around, I

pounced on Molly. "Are you serious? I could've made it!" I growled in her face. She shrugged and wiggled out from under me. "It was wrong.

Here is where you want to be! No danger, no fighting, and all the food you can eat!" I growled at her, turned around and jumped up to the

top part of the case. I padded over to an empty nest and lay down, thinking about how I could get out know and if they would leave me.

**(Narrator POV)**

The cats ran far away from the twoleg place, across the Thunderpath, and up into a tree. Exhausted, they began to talk. "Good. Now it will

be easy getting back to the clans." Lilypool meowed. The rest of them agreed. "Good job Ripplepelt at fighting that twoleg! You messed up

his face bad!" exclaimed Reedfin. "And good job Splashheart, that was really" Everyone looked around. "Splashheart? Where's Splashheart?"

Everyone looked on the ground. "Oh no! I remember seeing her before we ran out of the case room. She was far down a hallway. I thought

she would make it!" Everyone groaned, and Mossfeather said, "We can't just leave her!" Everyone agreed, of course, and Ollie nodded. "We

could wait until tomorrow, the twoleg place is closing." All around the cats lights were going out and twolegs were leaving. They sighed and

nodded. "Ok, we'll wait until tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It had been all night long, and they still hadn't come. I had fallen asleep, ignoring the cats gathering below her to discuss me. I sighed and opened my eyes.

The twolegs that were here yesterday had come in, given them some food, and done some other stuff. Now a grown up twoleg came in, followed by two twoleg

kits that immediately ran over to the case. They started screaming something to their mother and pointing at me, slamming the glass with their weird, furless

paws. I stood up, startled and bared my teeth at them, they didn't do anything though. Their mother came over and I thought _Good, now tell your kits to stop _

_it! _But instead she just put her long paws around them and smiled at me. She told the other twolegs something, and in a couple seconds a red furred twoleg

came back, picked me up, and brought me outside. At first my instinct was to jump down and run away, or hurt the kits, but then I realized that this was my

chance. I purred and rubbed against his leg, but I felt horrible about it. The twoleg kit picked me up and stared at me. I licked his face and he screeched and

then giggled so loud it felt my eardrums would burst, but I forced myself to sheath my claws. He looked up at his mother with pleading eyes and she nodded. I

sighed in relief. The other female kit started trying to grab me and the male one started screaming and crying. The female kit won though, and looked at my

face so close I couldn't breathe. Then the other one tried grabbing my back, and soon it was like tug-of-war. I yowled and they dropped me, startled. I used

my tail to fall on my feet, though, and stifled a growl. The mother scolded them and we walked over to a ledge-thing and the twoleg kits kept petting my fur

the wrong way and way too hard, and they kept dropping me, shaking me, and hitting me on stuff. Finally it was over and the mother picked me up and we

walked outside. I waited for just the right moment but it never came. The twoleg mother held on to me really, really tight and I couldn't wiggle out. I gasped

as I saw the cats come around the corner and race for me. I yowled and tried to wiggle out more. The twoleg shoved me in the monster, got in its belly,

closed it, and again I heard the rumble start.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I grudgingly padded over to the yucky dry kittypet food the twolegs fed me. I had been there for two sunrises, and had not found a way to escape because the

twolegs wouldn't let me outside; I had to make dirt in a strange square thing filled with sand. The twoleg called for me and I went over to her. I rolled my eyes.

They had started calling me what I think is "Fluffy", but I knew my name was Splashheart. There was a thing on the door now, a flap. She walked outside and

called for me, and I saw that the flap opened. I stuck my head through, and then my paw, and then, realizing it was safe, my whole body. I was on a big ledge

made out of wood, and past that was a twoleg garden, a strange twoleg contraption that the kits were playing on, and water! It was in a circle, and crystal

clear. I hadn't been in water for what seemed like forever, so I ran over to it and jumped in. The twoleg yelled and ran over to me, but I didn't care. I dove

under the water and opened my eyes, but it stung so bad it felt as if my eyes were on fire. I quickly swam to the surface and tried opening my eyes.

Everything was all blurry, and the twoleg was reaching out for me. _What was up with that water? _"Stupid twolegs, ruining everything good,"I muttered to

myself. The twoleg was still reaching for me, and now the kits were here, I swam over to the edge, keeping my head above water this time. I didn't need that

stupid twoleg's help. I climbed out and shook my fur, making sure to get her wet. She glared at me and began yelling at me. "Yeah, yeah, yeah… keep

talking," I muttered again, walking past her. She growled and walked back inside, the kits following her. I blinked a couple more times and as soon as I could

see clearly, I ran for it, water streaming behind me. I quickly jumped up on a tree branch, then the next, and then I hopped onto the fence. "Where ya'

goin'?" I turned to the side and saw a slender Siamese cat appear and hop onto the fence next to me. "I'm not from here. I'm leaving." She looked me up

and down. "I can see that. You're so skinny! And you have so many scars!" I rolled my eyes. "I barely have any scars. Most cats in my clan have double this

amount of scars." She gasped in shock. "You're from the clans?" Her voice quivered. "Yes, I am, now sorry but I really have to go." I jumped down, started to

walk, and then paused. "Have you seen a group of cats come by here?" She nodded. "I think I did. They were skinny like you. And had scars like you. They

went that way." She shivered and pointed with her tail. "Thanks!" I began walking the way she had pointed, further into twoleg place.

**Sorry for the short chapters, but if there is still no reveiws they will still be short! So REVEIW! I'm sad now :,(**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Reedfin? Lilypool? Mossfeather? Ollie? Ripplepelt?" I called into the alley. Suddenly a figure came out behind a twoleg object, but this was

not a clan cat, or kittypet. The cat was so skinny it looked like he hadn't eaten in moons. Then another cat came out from behind another

one. "Why, what do we have here?" the first cat said, chillingly. He had black and white fur and a severe under bite. The other cat was

similar in appearance but also had a white ear. "W-who are you?" The first cat stepped forward again. "I'm Ice." The other cat snarled at him

and he rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'm… Jumper." "And I'm Hoot." I twitched my whiskers in amusement. "Nice names you got there." I couldn't

help it. They jumped forward and Hoot landed on me. "You take that back, little kittypet," he sneered. I growled. "I'm not a kittypet!" I

threw him off me and snarled. They stared back at me. "Get out of here or we'll tear you to shreds." I growled and jumped on him. He

laughed and threw me off and I landed into a corner. They advanced on me and started clawing my back, making my fur fall off. They sunk

their claws into my head once I was down on the ground. Then they flipped me over and pinned me with their claws. Hoot sunk his claws

into my shoulders and Jumper clawed my side. Then Hoot brought his back leg up and ripped into my belly. I howled in pain as they

snickered. Then Jumper opened his under bite mouth and went for my neck. I started to black out from the pain but was able to move my

head aside. He was pushing his head down so forcefully that his jaw hit the ground. Hoot snickered again and said, "Nice going, mouse-

brain." He had loosened his grip a little so I pushed my back legs up and began to run away. I managed to get out of the alley and ran back

into twoleg place. I ran and ran and ran until I was into a grove of trees. Looking around to make sure they weren't following me, I ducked

under a bush and slipped into darkness. **REVIEW OR NO LONG CHAPTERS :,( STILL SAD, WAAAH.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Splashheart?" "What do we do?" "Oh no!" "Look I think she's waking up!" "Really?" "Yes!" I opened my eyes slowly and saw five faces

staring at me. I gasped and popped up, light filling my eyes. Lilypool smiled, relief filling her eyes. "Yay, you're awake! I'm so glad, I was so

nervous at first but now your awake!" she hopped up and down and I rolled my eyes. "Wha-what happened?" I murmured. "We found your

scent and followed you here," Reedfin said. I nodded. "I was chased by two cats. Well, anyways, let's get going." I sat up further and

moaned as I felt an extreme pain in my stomach. Mossfeather took some cobweb and forced me to lie down. "You'll open your wounds." She

whispered. Remembering that Mossfeather had trained to be a medicine cat for a moon but quit, I obeyed her orders. She chewed up a

poultice and spit it out, placing it onto my belly. Then she covered it with cobweb and sighed. "I'm glad I trained as a medicine cat." We all

nodded, and I noticed Ollie was standing off to the side. Mossfeather walked over to him. "Ollie? What's wrong?" He shivered. "It's just that

I've never seen that much blood. Or any blood, for that matter." He shook himself off and padded over to me. "I guess if I'm going to be a

clan cat I better get used to it." He forced himself to look at me and shivered again. I slowly got up. "It's okay, Ollie. Come on guys, I swear

I'm better now." They all nodded and we began walking out of the grove of trees, and we reached the Thunderpath. I looked up and realized

we could see Highstones. Ripplepelt took a step forward. "Okay, guys let's wait for an opening." We stood, as monster after monster raced

by, and finally there was a small opening coming. "Ok, one, two, three!" We all sprinted across the pavement and as we were half way there

a huge monster speeded around the corner. Ripplepelt yowled and ordered up to go onto the white line, it didn't seem like monsters went on

this. We stood there, surrounded by monsters left and right. Finally Ripplepelt realized that we were waiting for him, he was like the leader

of our group now, and he flicked his tail, signaling for us to wait. There was another opening and he shot off, streaming around monsters.

We all took off after him, and reached the other side. Gasping for breath, we looked back. Ripplepelt was not with us, he was lying on the

ground in between the Thunderpath and the grass, with a twisted and smashed back paw. Mossfeather ran over to her brother. "Ripplepelt!

Are you okay?" He nodded and said, "It's just my paw. I'll walk it off." Mossfeather huffed. "Are you kidding me? You're paw just got _run _

_over!_ By a huge monster!" Lilypool walked over to him and checked his paw. "There's no blood." I had to admit, he was really handsome and

I couldn't help but notice he was the strongest cat I had ever met. But I didn't want a mate, and besides, by the looks of it Lilypool seemed

to have a thing for him. Ripplepelt stood up and began limping to the rest of us. "See? I'm fine." Mossfeather sighed and caught up to him.

We turned around and began walking back to the forest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Come on guys, let's just rest here," said Reedfin. We all nodded. It had been a long day, and we were tired. There was a big barn, and past

it was probably WindClan. We cautiously entered, Ripplepelt leading the way. I twitched my nose and opened my mouth. I smelt cats, with

just a hint of ThunderClan. "Guys! Wait, I smell something" Mossfeather sniffed the air. "Smells like a loner, but I kind of smell

ThunderClan…" We nodded and Ripplepelt stepped forward. "Who's there!?" he called out. A stout, muscular, but more than well-fed cat

came out from behind some hay. "Hello." He was black and white, and then another, smaller cat followed him. This cat was black and had a

white dash on his chest and tail-tip, and he had big amber eyes. "Are you guys from RiverClan?" said the small black tom. "Yes. Who are

you?" asked Ripplepelt, leaning back. "Don't worry. I'm Ravenpaw, and this is Barley." He pointed to the black and white cat. "So, you are a

clan cat?" "No, I'm a loner now. I used to be in ThunderClan." That was all he said. Barley looked around. "You guys should hurry, but it's

getting late. You could stay here, if you want to." We had no idea what he meant by 'Hurry', but we went with it. "Okay, sure whatever."

Ripplepelt had been eyeing the two cats, and I guess he figured it was okay. "Good! There is mice everywhere, help yourselves. You can

sleep over there," he pointed to a corner with hay in it. "I smell fish…" said Lilypool. I agreed there was a smell of fish coming from

somewhere. "Oh, the two twolegs who live close by give us tuna and milk, but we eat the mice. You guys could get the fish, if you want to.

It's outside." We walked outside and followed the scent around the corner. There was four fish lying on the grass and a bowl of milk. Ollie

ran over to the milk and started lapping it up. We grabbed the fish and brought it back inside. Ollie pushed the bowl with his paw. We all lay

down and I noticed Lilypool was trying to share her fish with Ripplepelt, but looked nervous. Ollie was drinking the milk and eyeing the

mouse that Ravenpaw had caught, but Ripplepelt got mad at him for drinking it. Reedfin came over to me, carrying a fish. "Hey, want to

share this?" he asked. I rolled my eyes but said okay. He lay down next to me and we began eating. Mossfeather had eaten some of her fish

and went over to Ravenpaw and Barley to talk. I quickly sunk my teeth into the juicy, tender flesh, starving because I hadn't eaten anything

but a few pieces of kittypet food in the last two sunrises. "Whoa, don't eat all of it! I'm hungry too!" exclaimed Reedfin. I felt my cheeks get

hot and lowered my head. "Sorry, I'm just so hungry. All that twoleg fed me was kittypet food!" Reedfin looked down at me, and I blushed,

turning my head away. "Okay, but at least let me have some!" He chuckled and started eating again. Did he like me? I shook the thought

away and continued eating. For the next few minutes it was peaceful. "WHAT!?" **(Bad ending)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**(Bad beginning too) **"WHAT?!" We all turned our heads to the other side of the barn, where Mossfeather was standing open-mouthed in front of Barley and Ravenpaw. Ripplepelt got up and walked over to them, and we followed. Lilypool started bouncing around.

"What? What happened? Huh? Huh? Tell us!" Mossfeather sighed. "Tell them, Ravenpaw. He got up on the peace of hay and looked at all of us. "The Clan's have moved from the forest." Everyone, including me, gasped in shock. Move from the forest? But why?

"They moved because the twolegs are tearing it down to build, I don't know, some twoleg thing." Ripplepelt ran towards the exit andwe did too. We ran over the hill and threw the grass until we reached the top. "Oh my god," said Ollie. "Is this where you-used to live?" We nodded. There were huge monsters everywhere. In the distance we could see them tearing down trees from ThunderClan

and getting rid of Sunningrocks. Across the Thunderpath in ShadowClan were more of them, tearing down the pine trees and in RiverClan they were only doing a few things by the border. In WindClan, just a few tree-lengths away, they were already removing the grass and putting down some weird twoleg stuff. Our eyes began to tear up. This was horrible. "W-what do we do?" asked Lilypool.

Ripplepelt shook his head and laid his tail on Lilypool's back, making me smile a little for my sister. "I don't know." "We have to find them." I said. Mossfeather looked back at the barn. "Maybe Ravenpaw and Barley will know where they went. Reedfin led us back

down the hill, since Ripplepelt was still comforting Lilypool. When we got there we saw that Ravenpaw and Barley were already standing outside, waiting for us. Ripplepelt took a step forward again, and Reedfin rolled his eyes as he stepped back. "Where did the clans go?" he asked.

Ravenpaw led them around the barn so they could see the setting sun. "They went that way, and they left about six sunrises ago." We all looked at each other and Ripplepelt shrugged. "I guess we're going to find the clans." "I guess we are." We all took last bites of our

fish, and forced Ollie to try it. He liked it, saying "I wish I would've eaten more…" We all laughed and said our goodbyes to Ravenpaw and Barley. "Goodbye. Thanks for letting us stay here." The two loners nodded and waved their tails at us as we left the barn. Sighing,

I realized we had no idea where we were going. We were just following the sun. We soon reached the Thunderpath, and I remembered Ripplepelt's paw. Luckily the monsters weren't coming that much, so we were able to make it across easily. We stopped

for a moment to catch our breath and then continued on towards twoleg place, the mountains in the distance. I looked over the breath-taking scenery and something told me we needed to go to the mountains. "Let's go to the mountains…" I mumbled. Everyone stared at

me. "What? Why?" asked Lilypool. "I don't know… something is just telling me we should." Everyone looked at Ripplepelt and he sighed. "What else do we do? I don't want to go through twoleg place." Mossfeather and Reedfin nodded, so did I, he did have a point.

"Ok, I guess," agreed Mossfeather. We kept walking for what seemed like forever past twoleg place until we got to a stream. Reedfin, Lilypool, Mossfeather, Ripplepelt and I were all easily able to get across, but we looked back and saw Ollie standing at the bank. "It's okay Ollie. Just act like you're running." Ollie nodded nervously at Mossfeather's words and dipped his paw into the water, then the

next, and he slowly went deeper until he was up to his snout. He jumped up and began swimming for a second, but then he went under, spluttering. "Ollie!" Mossfeather yowled, jumping in to save him. I followed. We swam over to the drowning cat and Mossfeather

and I grabbed his scruff and pulled him to the other side. It was tiring, and his pelt was sodden and heavy, but we made it to the other side. We lightly touched our paws to the mud at the bottom and came out of the dark blue water. Ollie flopped down on the ground,

panting. "Ollie, are you okay?" asked Mossfeather. "Yeah… I'm fine," he said standing up. The cool water lapped at our paws, and I

resisted the urge, the twitching in my paws, to jump back in. Ripplepelt looked at him worryingly. "Well, hopefully there won't be any more streams to cross. Come on, guys, we have to go faster!" We got out of the water and continued to the mountains.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It seemed like we were walking forever, but we soon reached a small Thunderpath that was easy to cross. Then we were in farmland.

"Guys, it's getting kind of late, lets rest now," Ripplepelt suggested. We all nodded. It had been a long day, we needed some rest. We split up and searched for a good spot to rest, until finally I found a small spot in the crook of a tree, surrounded by bushes. "Hey guys!

Over here. It's kind of small, but I think it will do." Everyone came over to the tree and Lilypool shrugged. "Ok, I guess." We all ducked under the leaves and lay down in the grass. I curled up next to my sister for extra warmth and saw that Ripplepelt was laying on

herother side. Mossfeather was sprawled at the entrance, and Reedfin lay beside me, our pelts barely apart. Ollie lay down to the side, next to Mossfeather and Reedfin. After everyone shuffling around it finally got quiet and I slowly slipped into darkness.

_'Snap!' _"Guys? What was that?" Everyone sat up and Reedfin licked his fur. "I didn't hear anything, Splashheart." They all nodded in agreement and I sighed. "I'm sure that I heard something." Ripplepelt stood up and poked his head out of the foliage. I flicked my tail

as he stiffened. "Guys-don't-move," he quietly stuttered as he slowly pulled his head back and crouched down, fur fluffing up. "See? I told you. So what's out there?" I asked. Suddenly another snap sounded and a flash of orange fur exploded through the brush. Even though everyone yowled, Ollie's was the loudest and he immediately ran away. I barely noticed though, I was already helping the

other cats fight off the fox. We clawed and swiped at its face and managed to bring the fox outside in the open ground. I realized that there was another fox in the distance, and it came into the battle. Ripplepelt and Mossfeather ran towards it and began fighting it. The first fox was fighting Lilypool and Reedfin, and I got behind them. I clawed at its furry sides and snapped my jaws around its tail,

responding in the creature turning around and snarling in my face. I scrunched up my nose in disgust, its breath was horrible! As I lurched back, the fox got a chance to scratch its yellow claws down my face. Yowling, I backed up and closed my eye as the other cats got in front of me. Blood clouded my vision and I crouched down in pain. Thinking the other cats were still covering me I stayed down,

but then the huge fox pushed through them and started tearing through the tall grass, coming straight for me! It jumped on me and raked its hind claws down my belly, making blood seep out slowly at first, but then it started flowing more and more fast. I quickly

pulled my paws up and pushed him off me. I jumped up and ran away, heading for the tall, thick stalks of grass. Weaving through the stalks, I looked behind me and realized the fox had stopped chasing me, but I could see a ball of brown and orange fur tussling in the

distance, but the orange figure raced away, leaving the dark brown figure approaching me. As it got closer, I closed my one injured eye and saw that it was Reedfin. I fell to the ground and started panting. "Splashheart? A-are you okay?" He was covered in blood, and he had a long scar across his flank and his ear was nicked badly. When he stopped next to me I knew something was wrong, because

he was staring at me, wide eyed. "Splashheart-you look horrible!" He lay down and soon Lilypool ran into the clearing, also badly injured. "Oh my StarClan!" she exclaimed, skidding to a halt clumsily. "Your eye! And your stomach!" She lay down next to me and

began licking my fur. I could feel the blood on my eye slowly harden until it turned into crust. I struggled to open it, and when I did everything was blurry. I blinked again and again until I could see clearly in the growing light. "I think cobweb is used for blood… right?"

Lilypool asked as she stood up and left the small clearing to find some cobweb. I could she her figure returning in the darkness many heartbeats later, jaws clamped around a wad of cobweb. "Here" She gave some to Reedfin to put on this flank and crouched down next to me. I rolled over on my back and she began pressing it onto my belly and looked at my eye. "There you go, Splashheart."

Reedfin looked up at us. "Let's get some sleep," Reedfin suggested. Lilypool and I nodded. I curled up next to my sister and sighed, belly stinging with pain. "Goodnight."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I opened my eyes to a sharp light and squinted. "Guys. Wake up, it's long after dawn." Reedfin opened his eyes and yawned, and Lilypool sat up next to me and began licking her ruffled fur. "We should find the others." Reedfin said. I had totally forgotten about Mossfeather, Ripplepelt, and Ollie. Lilypool looked around. "Wait, which way did we come from?!" she exclaimed. My fur suddenly fluffed up against the chilly air. "Easy we came from..." Reedfin faltered. I jumped as high as I could but couldn't see above the high stalks of thick grass. "Well, the sun is rising that way, and we were going in the direction of the sunset, so let's go the opposite way, this place has to end sometime." I guessed, nodding in the direction I was talking about. We shook out our fur in the cold wind and began weaving through the strange grass.

I sighed. We had been walking for what seemed like moons, and still hadn't reached the end of this place. "Guys, I think I see something! Look!" Lilypool meowed, excited. We began running, the stalks whipping our whiskers behind us. We busted out into the clear ground and stood, panting, with our heads down. I looked out at the landscape. There was a small twolegplace next to more open farmland up ahead, with huge mountains past it, and to the left was a huge twolegplace that looked full of Thunderpaths. "Come on, let's find the others first before we decide if we should go through the mountains or not." I suggested. The two cats nodded at my idea and we climbed a small hill to look out over the terrain. I crouched down in fear. How in StarClan did WindClan cats live like this all the time? "It's okay." Reedfin assured, noticing my fear as he brushed up against me reassuringly. "I don't like this either." We sat there for a while, trying to fine the other cats, until small dots moving across the moor caught our attention. We peered down at them and Reedfin leaned forward, twitching his whiskers.

"I think that's them…" he mused. We leaped off the hill and bounded towards the figures. I saw them turn around and stop. We went faster, and as we approached them I realized it wasn't them. We skidded to a halt in front of them and they growled. There was a light brown tom, a small white she-cat, and a huge black tom. The black tom stepped forward. "This is _our_ area. Now get lost!" The black tom curled his lip and shoved his face in ours. Reedfin got even closer to him. "We're just passing through. Now let us go." He pushed the black tom back and the white she-cat growled. "Aw, a little tiny cat trying to push us around, how cute" sneered the light brown tom. Reedfin growled. "Have you seen 3 other cats around here?" Even though it was a question, the menace didn't leave his mew. "Maybe we did, maybe we didn't" the white she-cat said. "Tell us. Now." I ordered. The light brown tom laughed annoyingly. "We don't have to listen to you, big-ears." I flattened my ears and felt my pelt grow hot with embarrassment, but mostly rage. Who did these cats think they are? Reedfin stood in front of me and stared the cat in the eyes. "_What_ did you just say?" he growled, fluffing up his fur and snarling in the toms face. The light brown cat shrunk underneath him and slunk away. I padded up next to him, my steps heavy. "_Where_ did you see the cats?" "Um, over there," the black tom pointed with his tail. "B-by the forest, and closer to the mountains" I looked across the place we were in. The river was nearby, and the twolegplace was in front of us, with the mountains beyond. On the other end of the mountains was a forest that looked just like ThunderClan territory. Reedfin straightened up and nodded. We swerved around them and I lashed my tail in frustration. We would have to walk so long, all in the open. My stomach growled as I flattened my ears against the wind. "Come on, let's hunt." I said. The others nodded in agreement.

I walked towards the stream and crouched down, the wind buffeting my dappled brown fur. I crouched down, lucky that the sun was just on the right side so my shadow fell behind me. I stared at the crystal clear light blue water until I saw a dark silhouette swim by in just the right place. I plunged my claw into the cold water and flicked the flapping fish onto the grass, killing it with a hard blow from my paw. Marveling at the huge fish, I didn't notice the cat behind me. "Nice catch! I don't know how other clans can hunt so easily on dry land." I turned around and saw Reedfin standing there. I purred my thanks, as I couldn't talk with the fish in my mouth. We padded back and saw Lilypool struggling to catch a rabbit. She sprinted and pounced too late, the rabbit veered off in another direction and flew down a hole.

I dropped my fish and Reedfin purred with amusement as Lilypool plopped down on her haunches, panting. "Hey, Lilypool. Trying to become a WindClan cat?" Lilypool looked up, and realizing we were there stood up and shook out her fur. "Well, I thought I might give it a shot…" I twitched my whiskers with amusement as she eyed my catch. "Good job. I guess we'll all just have to share this, at least it's pretty big."

We settled down and as I bit into the fish I relished in it's juicy meat. How could other clans not like fish? It's great! I closed my eyes and took another bite, licking my lips in satisfaction. I looked at the others, and saw that there was still more pieces to eat! I took a few more bites and then rolled over in the dewy grass. Newleaf was almost all the way here, everything was melted, but the temperature didn't seem to want to get warmer. I craned my neck to look over at the other two. They were lying on the ground, too, and in front of us was a fully eaten fish. I heaved myself up, padded over to it, picked it up in my jaws, and dug the ground to place it in. I placed the bones in the ground and covered it up. Turning around, I saw that they were standing up and staring at something in the distance. "What?" I turned back to the forest and saw 3 cats walking towards us.


End file.
